Slice of Life
Slice of Life is an object and location in the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It is Dexter Morgan's fishing boat, which he primarily uses to dump his victims into the Atlantic Ocean, off the coast of Miami. History and Purpose An important change that happened before the beginning of the series was the manner in which Dexter disposed of his victims. In the early 90s, Dexter bought a fishing boat. Up to this point, he had buried his victims, left them in the Everglades, or burned the bodies. Looking for a better way, Dexter purchased the boat from Dr. Greenstein (Gene Marshall's psychiatrist), renaming it from ''Slice of Heaven to Slice of Life. The name is a pun. "Slice" refers to Dexter's use of blades. With the boat in his possession, Dexter began to discard his victims at sea. Dismembered body parts were put into heavy duty trash bags, weighted with rocks from near his dock, and dumped into an Underwater Graveyard (later, the Gulf Stream). Dexter’s original marina, Coral Cove, was the same one where Harry had a slip. Benefits and Risks * Season Two Dexter is almost revealed as The Bay Harbor Butcher when he wipes his boat clean in front of recently installed security cameras. But, before the footage is seen, he's able to hastily delete the files from Lundy's computer ("Dex, Lies and Videotape"). Later, he faces a worse crisis when Sergeant James Doakes attaches a GPS Tracking Device onto his boat and follows him to a kill site, where he confronts Dexter and discovers his secret ("Resistance is Futile"). It doesn't end well for Doakes, though, when Dexter captures him and keeps him locked in a cage. Dexter also uses the boat to help himself connect with others, such as successfully getting back on Rita's good terms by taking her and the kids on a fishing trip ("Left Turn Ahead"). * Season Three Dexter also goes saltwater fishing with Miguel Prado on his boat. * Season Seven Maria LaGuerta discovers a discarded blood slide in the scorched church where Travis Marshall was killed, and compares it to the slides taken by The Bay Harbor Butcher. She similarities between the two, and determines to clear James Doakes' name as the Butcher. In "Buck the System," Louis Greene makes an attempt to sink the Slice of Life. However, Isaak Sirko confronts Louis and shoots him in the head, with Louis dying on Dexter's boat. George is then ordered by Isaak to clean up the mess and get rid of Louis' body. When Dexter discovers blood on his boat while cleaning it, he tests it and surmises that Louis is dead. In "Argentina," Maria LaGuerta makes inquiries at the Coral Cove Marina when she notices Dexter's name on a list of boat owners that have used the marina - the same one as The Butcher. The dock master informs her that Dexter Morgan used to rent a slip there but he moved his boat in May 2007, even though he had eight months left on his lease. Soon, Dexter becomes her prime suspect. In "Surprise, Motherfucker!," LaGuerta suspects that Dexter committed another murder and she arrests him. However, Dexter had previously planted evidence on his boat to make it look as if she's framing him, so he is quickly released. * Season Eight Dexter uses the boat to dispose of A.J. Yates' body, while bonding with Debra and Evelyn Vogel. Slice of Life's Fate When Dexter and Hannah McKay decide to move to Argentina, Dexter makes an unsuccessful attempt to sell his boat. However, due to some delays (e.g. going after Oliver Saxon), Dexter ends up using the boat one last time to bury his sister at sea after he turns off her life support. Upon realizing that he needs to live a distant life in order to protect those he cares about, Dexter drives the Slice of Life toward Hurricane Laura. The boat is obliterated and, after the storm clears out, its wreckage is found about a mile offshore, with no apparent survivors. ("Remember the Monsters?") In reality, Dexter used its emergency life raft Scott Buck, on the finale to escape death from the hurricane, after which he moves to a remote, undisclosed location. (See: Dexter's Rented Room) Technical Specs According to Dexter in "Love American Style", the boat is a 32-foot concept. Dexter to Jorge Castillo when they first meet Dexter reveals a lot of information about the boat in "Monkey in a Box" when attempting to sell it off to a potential Boat Buyer':' "She's a 2001 Century 2901 center console. I had this custom rail put in. New paint. Has a radar, GPS, fish-finder, autopilot, emergency life raft. And I had these twin Yamaha 250 four stroke motors put in. They got just over 400 hours, and when you open them up and you're out there...There's nothing like it." Quoted from Dexter himself Related Pages * Biscayne Bay * North Atlantic * Gulf Stream * Coral Cove Marina * Bay Harbor Butcher 18 * Dexter's Rented Room * Dexter's modus operandi * Underwater Graveyard Dexter: The Game Navigating in the Slice of Life, Dexter disposes of Mike Donovan's body into the ocean. Gallery Season One Slice of Life.jpg|Still from Season One DexterSea1Pic8.jpg|Dexter on Slice of Life Dexter and Miguel go fishing together.jpg|Dexter and Miguel on a fishing trip Debra's burial at sea.png|Debra is buried at sea Dexter's Slice of Life.jpg|''Slice of Life'' Dexter watches Miguel gut a fish.jpg|Miguel guts a fish on Slice of Life Dexter lets go of Brian.jpg|Dexter "lets go" of Brian Dexter and Lumen on Slice of Life.png|Dexter and Lumen on Slice of Life Dexter on Slice of Life.png|Dexter on Slice of Life Dexter dumps the bodies of Jorge and Valerie Castillo.jpg|Dexter dumps the bodies of Valerie and Jorge Castillo Boat slip.jpg|Boat slip BHB 18, dumped from Slice of Life.png|BHB 18, victims disposed of from Slice of Life into Underwater Graveyard Selling the Boat.jpg|Dexter attempts to sell Slice of Life Clint McKay, victim.jpg|Clint McKay is killed on Slice of Life Dexter carries Debra's body to his boat.jpg|Dexter carries Debra's body to Slice of Life Slice Wreckage.png|Wreckage of Slice of Life Miguel suspects that Dexter is going on a kill.jpg|Miguel suspects that Dexter is going on a kill Hannah explains her fear of water.jpg|Hannah explains her fear of water Isaak Sirko kills Louis Greene on Slice of Life.png|Isaak Sirko kills Louis Greene on Slice of Life Dexter drives his boat toward Hurricane Laura.png|Dexter sends Slice of Life toward Hurricane Laura Hannah reads that Dexter died and his boat was destroyed.png|Hannah reads that Dexter died and his boat was destroyed References Category:Deceased Category:Objects Category:Locations Category:Season 1 locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Season 3 locations Category:Season 4 locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Season 6 locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Season 8 locations Category:Dexter's modus operandi Category:Watercraft Category:Dexter: The Game locations Category:Indexter